


Photo Op

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: A Little Light [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dare, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir daring each other to do silly things at night.





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Superheroes and Their Sweeties," but can stand on its own with the understanding that Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their identities after Marinette and Adrien started dating. It is also for the Miraculous Fluff month's prompt #10, I dare you.

"I dare you… to do a one-handed handstand on the top of that flagpole," Ladybug said, pointing across the road.

"Pffft," Chat snorted.  "Easy peasy." In two bounds, and a miraculous baton elevator later, he was balanced upside-down on one hand in front of city hall.

Ladybug snapped a picture with her bandalore, giggling at the silly faces he made. While she loved their usual parkour runs through Paris, this was just what she needed tonight. She and Chat had made sure to meet up outside of akuma attacks starting shortly after Syren. Once Master Fu stopped excluding her partner, and allowed her to share what she knew, she and Tikki decided they should try to work on their partnership a bit more intentionally. She wanted him to feel like she trusted him, because her words alone weren't enough.  When she really thought about it, she saw his point, and she felt terrible about asking him to blindly trust her when she hadn't fully done the same.

"My turn!" Chat said, landing lightly beside her, his grin huge and happy.  She could see Adrien in him now. Those real giddy smiles that Adrien Agreste wasn't generally allowed to show the world, and came out more and more often when they were together, they were common on her Chaton's face.

"Nicely done Petit Chaton." She reached out and rubbed under his chin, amused when he closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch.  Her poor boyfriend had never had a great home life, but the last four years had been bad. His father still wasn't handling the loss of his wife well, and he clearly didn't know how to be a single parent.

"I dare you to rooftop surf on the next taxi we find," Chat said, rubbing his gloved hands together eagerly.

"Deal," she agreed, looking around.  She pointed down the road where a cab was heading in the opposite direction.  "Better keep up if you want to spot this one," she taunted, tossing her bandalore to connect with a streetlight.  His answering laugh made her smile. She'd always liked seeing Chat happy, but now that she knew he was her boyfriend, too, she loved bringing out his laugh.

She heard the plonk of his baton behind her as she landed in a crouch atop the taxi.  She made a point of striking a classic surfer pose, not something she usually did when riding atop fast moving vehicles or creatures. She caught the black blur of Chat passing them, and tossed him a kiss when he stopped to snap a picture of her.

When she landed next to him, his arm naturally slipped around her shoulders. "You're amazing, Bug."

She hugged him from the side. "So are you."  She pulled out her bandalore and opened the photo viewer. She thumbed through them until she got to one with Chat Noir perched majestically atop one of the Grand Palais quadrigas. He stood on one foot on one of the horse's flanks, easily imitating the pose of Harmony as she triumphed over Discord. Her boyfriend was brilliant at this sort of thing, probably from his years as a model. "This is my favorite."  She held it out to him.

He laughed, such a happy sound. "Oh, I like that one."  

"I'm going to share it with Alya, so all of Paris can enjoy it," she said, tapping the screen a few times to route it to the Ladyblog.  Recently, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been sharing little glimpses into the life of a superhero with their favorite reporter. She'd been ecstatic to get to interview them and post sidebar articles on how the people of Paris could be helpful before, during, and after akuma attacks.

"Cool," he agreed.  "I want to share this one."  He pulled up an image on his baton, showing her cuddled up to the Jacquemart lion at Hotel de Ville. "It reminds me of me and my girlfriend."  He beamed at her.

She giggled.  "Yes. Please share that one."  She hugged him from the side. "Then I think maybe you should go cuddle with your girlfriend, if you think she's still up."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes wide and the slitted pupils more round than normal. He'd never visited Marinette as Chat Noir, mostly because they were making a point to be careful about their identities.

She nodded. "Yeah, really.  I bet she'd like that." She leaned against him as she stretched up to kiss his cheek.  "See you later, Chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speedwrite


End file.
